Three-way calling is a common feature provided by telecommunication service providers. Users of this feature can expand a three party call when each user having the feature joins other parties. This approach, however, can take time and require coordination. Some service providers have provided a more convenient approach with a dial-in conference number. With this service, participants can dial into a single number with relative ease.